tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bring Me Sunshine
'''Bring Me Sunshine '''is the sixth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy and Daniel investigate who has built a wall designed to block out the sun. This episode is about having light from the sun. Plot As the episode begins, we find Mum, who has just been on holiday for a week, telling Tommy to move the pool or he'll spoil the grass. Sometimes Tommy isn't good of being told what to do by Mum like putting his toys back in his room, walking slowly down the stairs, or washing his face with water. In the pool, Tommy always splashes around in it every weekday. It is Saturday, Dad was changing Baby Sam, Mum was relaxing, and Tommy was about to splash in the pool when he found that it was empty and full of gunk. Tommy felt surprised about this. It was time for the pool to be clean, but when Tommy lifted the pool up, the grass was pale, because it didn't had any sun. Tommy didn't know what to do either to hide the patch of grass or let it have light. Daniel asks what would Tommy Zoom do, and they both get transformed into a cartoon superhero and a cartoon dog. It was very dark, and Tommy and Daniel don't know where they are. As Tommy turned his light mode on, they didn't know where the sun had gone. As they try and find it, they keep bumping into a wall. They realise it's Polluto who built this wall to block the sun out. Tommy tried lazer power to destroy the wall but it was no use. Daniel finds a door flap and they both get out of the wall. They find Polluto and Smogg relaxing with deckchairs and a table of cool drinks that looks like they're on holiday. As Polluto explains that he built this wall himself brick by brick, he goes through his plan what he's going to do with the world, Tommy wants him to get rid of this wall, but he refuses. As Tommy was about to get rid of the wall himself, he gets stopped by Polluto when he sprays water at him by his water gun. Then, Polluto and Smogg get into a wrecking ball crane and was about to knock Tommy out along with the wall, when Daniel came to Tommy's rescue and yelled at Polluto to leave Tommy alone. When Polluto was about to knock Tommy, Daniel, and the wall out, they quickly got out of the way, and he smashed the wall. The wall collapses and Polluto and Smogg took the sun away. So, Tommy and Daniel quickly flew into space to get the sun back. As Smogg notices this, he tries to tell Polluto that Tommy and Daniel are here, but Polluto dosent care about what Smogg is saying because he just wanted to get the sun away. Tommy starts to use lazer power to cut the chain to get the sun back into the world without noticing. They took the sun back into the world, and Polluto noticed that the sun is gone and blamed Smogg for it and Smogg was pretty annoyed at Polluto because they couldn’t see a thing. Back in the real world, Tommy started listening to Mum. As when he was about to splash around in the pool, Daniel reminded him to move the pool again in case the other patch of grass is spoiled again. Tommy moved the pool to another space and splashed around in the pool. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, Desert, Space, and Neighbourhood *Theme: Having light from the sun *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Baby Sam, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 26, 2007 Trivia *This is the first time to have flashbacks in this episode. Category:Episodes